Happy Birthday, Niisama
by Genostar10
Summary: All those times before... I have to make up for them. I need to show him that I care, and today's his birthday. ! Ugh-oh! I smell hot ByaRuki smex... LEMON! NO FLAMES! It's not incest, she's an adoptive sibling...!


I didn't really proofread it... This was for a friend, ^_^

I hope you enjoy it, feel free to review, : )

It might encourage me to write more, ; )

* * *

January 31... I always told him I wouldn't forget it again. Ever since we've "tied the knot" (no, we're not married; but yes, we finally established we were more than just adoptive siblings), I've felt I needed to make it up to him for all the times before. Nii-sama hated celebrating his birthday. He hated for people to give him gifts or flatter him; he always had this reputation to uphold in front of everyone, he couldn't show any signs of weakness to anyone. I hated that.

It's been about two years since we put a label on our relationship, but it was a secret one. We were together like any other couple, it had to remain quiet though. We weren't truly related, but because we were looked at as brother and sister, us being together would raise a couple of interests and before we'd know it, controversy would called upon us.

But I like to put that all behind, today's his birthday, and I'm going to make it an unforgettable one. All the regret or worry he may have felt in the past, that's where it'll stay; in the past. Today was his day to forget all about that. I knew he loved me. With that in my thoughts, I knew I could make him forget it. So I was to try with all my might to show him how much I loved him.

That morning, I eased myself out of bed as so not to wake him. I set off to work... I had to prepare the things in mind that I so desperately wanted to give to him...

...Much time later...

I blindfolded Byakuya and led him across the opening in the area behind the mansion. I took him behind the trees where I had finally gotten the thing set up that I had been working on for about five or six months. A jacuzzi surrounded a glass walk-way. With the lights from the exotic lamps reflecting off of the water and the glass, it looked beautiful. Byakuya always pushed himself way too hard when he'd work, the warm water and a nice massage would relax him. It's not much, but I worked hard. I hoped he wouldn't be disappointed. I breathed in really hard, exhaled, and asked him.

"You ready for your present?"

"Yes," he said sternly as he always did. It's not his fault he's that way, he would relax more if he could, but he was kinda stuck that way thanks to his position as captain. I hated it. I breathed in again and slowly removed his blindfold. I shut my eyes, afraid of what his reaction would be. Silence lasted for about fifteen seconds, I was about to open my eyes, but right before I did, I felt a warm, gentle grasp form around my waste. I looked up, and he was smiling at me while brushing hair out of my eyes. I didn't know if he smiling at his gift or the ridiculous face I was probably giving him. I wasn't thinking straight. I was about to say something when he put his index finger to my lips and shushed me.

"I love it," he said, still stern, but with enough emotion for me to know that he meant it. I smiled and hugged him snuggling my face into his chest. All the hard work didn't go to waste. Then, all of a sudden, I felt him pick me up, and then I really got confused. While holding me, and with one hand, he took off his cloak and robes leaving just him and his underwear. I blushed a bit, but I knew that he didn't mean any harm. His face showed nothing but confidence. He kneeled down, still holding me, leaned me back holding onto me with one arm, and used his other arm to remove my robes. He slid his arm around my bare waist, and then looped the other arm the robe and dropped it to the ground. (A/N: It looks like he does this... A... Lot...=\)

"Nii-sama?" I looked up at him. I felt so nervous, but it wasn't like we hadn't done this before. It's the feelings he was showing to me. His warmth, his gentle touch. It felt so new. He slowly eased himself down into the water, still holding me.

"Ooo...Unn.." I gasped and shuddered at the touch of the stinging water. It felt unbearable at first, but I got used to it. Byakuya didn't even flinch. I don't know how though, that water was really hot! I stuck my tongue at him... and before I knew it, he covered it with his mouth and began kissing me passionately. A seductive warmth came over me, and I gave in. I just went into the kiss, moving my hands all over him. I wanted his warmth, as a whole. I loved him, I could stand it. My insides burned with lust for him at this point.

I soon figured he was feeling the same way when I felt something poke my bottom; I was sitting in his lap within the warm water the whole time. I began to blush again, and Byakuya looked at me with that piercing gaze. I felt like I couldn't move. Then I saw him reach his hand into the water, and I felt his weight shift under me. His hand came back hold his white underwear and he sat them on the glass outside of the jacuzzi. Then he nodded slowly. I knew what he meant, he just didn't know how to put it into words without being serious. I stood up a little and took off my underwear as well and sat them on the side.

"Rukia, look at me," he said with that ever so deep voice, and I looked up at him. I felt his arm around my neck and pull me close, and he kissed me again. It was like heaven. Something so lustful and beautiful; him. I couldn't put it into words, the pleasure I was feeling. I yearned for him, and knowing that he loved me, it completed me. I wanted more of him, I needed him, I pined. Lust taking over at this point, I lowered my hand into the water and grabbed his erection. It's size contrasted with my puny hand, he was very hard. The warmth pulsing in my heart began to grow. I layed my head down on the crook of his neck and began to move up and down. I steadily got faster and faster, I did my best to catch up to his warm breaths that were also gaining speed. He leaned his head back and began to explore my body with his right hand, holding me with left. And then I struggled to move my hand on his shaft when I felt a single finger enter me. It wasn't much, but it took me by surprise.

"Ugnnnn..." I moaned into it as he added another finger. I looked at his face, his eyes for glassed over with lust. He wasn't even trying to focus anymore, he desired more, and I wasn't going to hold back at all because I was equally lusting for him at the moment. He began to scissor his strong, virile digits within me occasionally hitting those certain areas sending spasms and shocks all throughout my body. I wanted him in me. Now. I somehow managed up a great amount of courage and pulled his wrist away from my entrance. He looked me in the eyes again, I felt like I did something wrong.

"Why?" he asked curiously, yet keeping a trace of masculinity within his voice to back it up. I acted on instinct, I pushed myself upon him forcing him into me all the way to the hilt.

"G....Nnnnnn..." I moaned and panted, heavily breathing. His face looked shock, and he tried to comfort me, but I shook my head gesturing a no. I began to move myself up and down upon him on a slow rhythm and worked up a bit of speed. I was no longer worrying about satisfying myself at this point, it was all for him now. I kept going, rocking onto him faster, faster, and faster. I could hear his breathes and saw his chest begin to pulse up and down from the deep breathing. I felt him begin to push thrust upwards meeting my pushing downwards. It was too much, but I couldn't stop.

"I... Lo..Love.. You," I managed to get out between breathes. He leaned his torso forward and kissed me on the lips before saying he loved me as well. Then the thrust became harder, and I felt him tense up. I knew he was near. I wrapped my legs tightly around the waste and pushed myself onto him with all my might eliciting an orgasm to myself at this point. I felt him buck hard emptying himself of all the fluids within me. I collapsed my head onto his shoulder basking in the post-orgasm afterglow. Everything seemed so peaceful, and I knew Byakuya was satisfied by his facial expression. I smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Nii-sama..."

* * *

Did you cum? I did, XD

No Flames!!! Seriously guys, c'mon... =\

R&R


End file.
